


Haunted Memories...

by A1netty



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: Gary suffers from childhood flash backs after the passing of his mother. Luckily for him.. he still has family/friends to help him through it.





	Haunted Memories...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot. :)

In the Ruins

I sat there thinking about the day that my mother had passed. Everything was fine before I had left to join the Army. She was in stable condition and had my sister Gina watching over her. It was something that I was very thankful for. When we were younger my mother decided to leave my father because he was being so abusive towards us. However, he never seemed to touch Gina simply because she would bruise to easily. All he had to do was smack her across the face and BAM !! She'd have a bruise. Me and my dad never really had a father and son type of a relationship. Simply because things just wouldn't work out that well between us. He would always find ways to take his anger out on me, as if I was the one to blame for everything. The constant beatings and hair pulling honestly lead us no where. It kept us distance and tore apart from one another. He was never the one for asking questions so Instead, he would just beat me as if that was the answer for everything. Not once has he ever cared about trying to fix things. Not once has he ever said that he was sorry. He just didn't care.

" Why would anyone wanna be so damn cruel to their only son ? I felt sick to my stomach as if I wanted to throw up. But I couldn't. Instead, I just decided to lay there and stare up at the ceiling in the room with Royce.

"Fucking Prick. I said wiping the tears from my eyes. The setback had reminded me of the time when we were on a family outing in London.

Flash back

"Gina ?

"Yes dad ?

"Take Gary and go play on the swings. I need to speak with your mother.

"Ok dad. She said quietly. "Come on Gary.

She took me by the hand as we both headed towards the swings. She just looked so depressed and heart broken. Me and Gina were so close, that we told each other almost everything. But seeing her like this honestly made me very upset. I just had to ask what was bothering her.

"Gina ?

"Yeah ?

"What's Wrong ?

"I don't know. She said sadly.

"Do you think dad's going to abused mom ?

She thought about it for a brief second before looking back towards the car where our parents were standing. She sighed heavily before speaking.

"I don't Know Gary. I don't know. She said walking away.

I knew she was hurt. We both were. When she had left I took this as an opportunity to go ease drop on mom and dad were doing. I quickly hid behind a few bushes until i was comfortable enough before listening.

"What the hell were you doing with him Grace ?

She just stood by the car paying him no attention. All i could see was him taking the cigarette from her lips and smashing it into the ground.

"HEY !! he yelled. Answer the fucking question !!

"Alright, you really wanna know ?

"Yes. I would really like to fucking know. 

From the bushes I could see the green's in his eyes turning into a mixture of light green as he just stood there waiting for an answer.

"Alright...I fucked him. She said smiling. Are you happy ?

I watched carefully as i saw him slapping her across the face. Her body hunched up against the car like a child being punished.

"YOU FILTHY BITCH !! He said slapping her again. "YOU STUPID FUCKING WHORE !! 

When he slapped her again, I just couldn't stop myself from jumping up. The bushes from behind me had moved lightly as i seen him walking towards me.

"Gary !! What the fuck did I tell you about ease dropping ? 

I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he continued talking. I didn't want to move a muscle because I was scared shitless and I didn't wanna get my ass whooped in front of all these people. I seen the greens in his eyes change colors once more which made me even more terrified.

"What did I tell you would happen the next time I caught you doing that ?

When he didn't get an answer, he tightened his grip on my shoulders before pushing me back towards the car. He quickly shoved me inside after calling for my sister Gina who was still playing at the park. He was...drunk and upset which basically lead to reckless driving. They were arguing so much to where Gina would have to cover my ears. But honestly that was nothing new. Their arguments had gotten so bad to where they would put hands on each other. He was always getting drunk and taking his anger out on us. If it wasn't my mother. But no matter what happened. The fighting never ended. Once we got home I was the first to try and book it for my room but stopped when I felt something grabbing at my shoulders.

" Oi !! Where the fuck do you think your going ?? I'm not done with you just yet. He said pushing me towards the bathroom.

"Let go of him Gerald !!

"GET OFF ME BITCH !!! HE'S MY SON TO.

"Stop it !! Gina said crying.

I kicked and screamed trying to break free but honestly it lead me nowhere.

"Please let him go !! 

"STUPID BITCH !! He said turning around to punch her.

Once he was done he quickly grabbed me by the legs before dragging me into the bathroom. He quickly locked the door behind him as he heard my mom and Gina outside crying.

"GERALD ? YOU BETTER NOT HURT MY BABY YOU SON OF A BITCH !!

I quickly froze when he took off his belt. That leather belt with the gold edges. The belt that I knew so well. He called it my best friend. He stared at me angrily before wrapping it around his hand making sure it was secured enough before using it. I tried to move as far away from him as possible but only to be backed up into a corner. There was no where else to go.

" I'm sorry dad...

" That's not gonna work this time. He said walking towards me. I've told you..plenty of times to stop with all this EASE DROPPING BULLSHIT !! YOU SAT THERE AND EMBARRASSED ME !! MADE ME LOOK LIKE A DAMN FOOL !!! 

"I'm Sorry.

"I'm not. he said attacking me viciously with the belt.

I started screaming at the top of my lungs as I felt that gold ridges of the belt being whipping through my skin. I could hear my mom and Gina kicking down the door but nothing worked. 

GERLAAD !!!! PLEASE STOP IT !! PLEASE. HE'S HAD ENOUGH !!!

But he kept on going. He kept on hitting me over and over and over again to where my breathing couldn't even catch up with me. I could feel my skin getting hotter and hotter as I started to notice the belt leaving dark long red marks along my arms, legs and back. I just couldn't take it anymore. 

MOM !!!

SHUT THE FUCK UP !! he said throwing me up against the wall. I honestly thought that I was going to die at that very moment. And honestly..I wish that I had. Our eyes met dead on when he was choking me. His green eyes meeting my watery ones just somehow made him even more angrier. He threw me up against the bathroom floor before kicking me several times in the ribs. I slowly started crawling away from him before he could attack again.

"Where the fuck do you think your going ?? HUH ?? He yelled while sitting on top of me.

MOM !!!

HOLD ON BABY I'M COMING !!

He quickly placed both of his hands around my neck while strangling me. My face had turned a mixture of colors before he finally decided to let go. He stood up and kicked me in the ribs once again before finally opening up the door and leaving. Yeah...I felt like I was done for. 

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM ?? YOU'RE A FUCKING MONSTER !! HOW COULD YOU !! she yelled.

He quickly pushed her off before leaving the house completely.

"I'm so sorry Gary...I'm so so sorry.

M-mom. I said catching my breath.

Ssh...it's Okay. I'm here...Mommy's here.

Gina had finally entered the bathroom after having an anxiety attack on the kitchen floor. Her face was flushed red as she came over to lay down next to me and mom on the bathroom floor. She just held both of us tightly.

" Ssh. It's okay. I'm going to get us out of here. She said kissing our foreheads. I promise.

End of flashback....

I slowly took a few breaths before sitting up in my bunk. I quickly turned around to look at the clock on my dresser while noticing a family photo of myself, my sister and my mother on Thanksgiving. I couldn't help but smile a bit while holding the picture tightly towards my chest. I suddenly closed my eyes to just picture what my mom would say if she were still here. Damn, how I missed her. Just when I was done cleaning my face Ghost walks in.

" Hey bug.

Hey.

Can I come in ?

Sure. 

He sighed before closing the door.

"Are you alright ?

"I-I'm f..fine.

"Doesn't seem like it. Ghost said calmly. Do you wanna talk about it ?

No.

"You know..everyone's worried about you.

"R-really ?

Aye. The bloody bastards wouldn't stop bugging me. They wanted to make sure you were alright.

"Oh..that's nice.

"Nice ?

"I-I mean. Thanks Ghost, I really do appreciate it.

Ghost didn't seem like he believed me. But honestly I didn't care. Everytime Ghost would take off his glasses I just knew that shit was going to get real. I just didn't wanna hear it. Not today at least.

" Hm..Are you sure your alright ?

"I said I'm fine. I said snapping before getting up. Jesus. Why can't everybody just leave me the hell alone.

Once I got up to leave l felt him grabbing my right arm forcing me to turn back around.

" No your not. I can see it all over your face. Your not fooling anybody Roach. Especially me.

Honestly, if he didn't have on that damn balaclava it would've made this situation alot less intimidating. I had nothing else to say. I could feel a lump starting to develop in the back of my throat and It felt like i couldn't breathe. I wanted to cry so bad, but not with Ghost in front of me like. He gently squeezed my arm to get my attention and all that I did was look up.

" Roach ?

He must've seen the tears developing in my eyes. I tried so hard not to cry but I...just couldn't. I started crying right in front of him. It made me feel like a bitch. Like a wuss or something. Someone who just needs attention. But he couldn't judge me. No one could judge me. I just lost my fucking mother so of course I'm hurt. I just didn't want to show it.

Without thinking Ghost just pulled me into a tight hug. I really needed that hug. Alot. He must've really felt my pain which was actually weird. But then again..it was welcoming. And very heart- warming. We stayed like that for awhile until he finally decided to let go.

"Thanks Ghost.

"No problem mate.


End file.
